1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nebulizer for an ultrasonic humidifier in which a heat sink assembled with a vibrator for nebulizing water for the ultrasonic humidifier is made of brass plated with nickel and a water level sensor is integrally assembled with the upper surface of the heat sink, so that the corrosion resistance of a heat sink is improved and the volume of the humidifier can be reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A humidifier is a home appliance for maintaining pleasant interior surroundings by humidifying the dry interior air of a high temperature, especially, in the winter season. The humidifier is classified into a heating humidifier, an ultrasonic humidifier, a fan type humidifier, a hybrid type humidifier which uses advantages of the above-mentioned humidifiers, and the like.
The heating humidifier generates vapor by heating water with a heater or an electrode rod, the ultrasonic humidifier nebulizes water by vibrating a vibrator submerged in the water by using electrical signals of a predetermined frequency generated through an electric circuit, and the fan type humidifier transforms water into particles using wind generated when a fan installed on the water surface is rotated at a high rotational speed, in order to supply moisture into the air in their own ways.
Hereinafter, from among the humidifiers for humidifying the air in various ways as described above, a conventional ultrasonic humidifier will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 is a plan view for showing a typical ultrasonic humidifier from which a cover is separated, and FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view for showing a nebulizer mounted to the ultrasonic humidifier of FIG. 1.
In the conventional ultrasonic humidifier as shown in the figures, the water filled in a water pail (not shown) of a water supplying portion 10 is introduced into a water tank 20 and an upper portion of a nebulizer 30 through a pipe, and, as mentioned above, the water introduced into the upper portion of the nebulizer 30 is nebulized by a vibrator 31 and then is supplied into the air to humidify the air.
The nebulizer 30 for nebulizing the water includes: a heat sink holder 33 having an upwardly opened recess at the central portion thereof and being located in a space between the bottom plate of the water tank 20 and the bottom plate of the outside of the humidifier; a heat sink 34 fixedly engaged with the heat sink holder 33 by a fixing means such as a bolt, with the heat sink stacked on the upper surface of the heat sink holder 33, the sink holder 33 having an upper surface attached to the bottom surface of the bottom surface of the water tank 20, the heat sink 33 having a penetration hole formed at the central portion thereof, the penetration hole having the center identical with the center of the recess of the heat sink holder 33; a guide ring 32 fixedly engaged with inner peripheral portions of the border between the heat sink holder 33 and the heat sink 34 staked on the heat sink holder 33; a disc-shaped vibrator 31 whose outer peripheral portion is fixedly engaged with the guide ring 32; and a connecting terminal 36 connecting the vibrator 31 and an ultrasonic oscillation circuit (not shown).
When the nebulizer is operated, heat is generated from a transistor of the ultrasonic oscillation circuit mounted directly under the heat sink holder 33, and the heat is transferred to the heat sink 34 through the heat sink holder 33 and a fixing means 37 and then is radiated outward, i.e., into the water.
The heat sink functioning as a final heat transferring medium, which radiates outward the heat generated in the ultrasonic oscillation circuit, is conventionally manufactured of an aluminum alloy coated with Teflon, which causes various problems, such as deterioration in the efficiency of the vibrator within a short time period.
Namely, since bubbles are generated not only in the vibrator but also on the surface of the heat sink during the operation of the humidifier, the surface of the heat sink of aluminum is easily corroded by the bubbles. Further, since aluminum chips exfoliated from the surface of the heat sink produce scales when combined with together with various components contained in the water and the scales are stuck to the surface of the vibrator, the efficiency of the vibrator is lowered and the vibrator is damaged. Therefore, the minute aluminum chips are discharged through a nebulizing nozzle together with vapor, thereby doing harm to human bodies.
Further, since water leakage toward the ultrasonic oscillation circuit side through a vibrator assembling portion is generated by the scales continuously accumulated on the surfaces of the heat sink and the vibrator, electrical short can be generated by the water, causing the entire nebulizer to be out of order.
Further, since the vibrator, which is one of consumption goods, is engaged with a guide ring fixed to inner peripheral portions of the border between the heat sink holder and the heat sink, it is necessary to disassemble the heat sink and the heat sink holder, after separating the entire outer bottom plate of the humidifier, in order to change the vibrator.
In addition, according to the ultrasonic humidifier, since the nebulizer and the water level sensor are separately installed, the number of parts is increased, thereby raising the manufacturing costs. Further, since too much area is necessary for installation of the nebulizer and the water level sensor, it is difficult to reduce the volume of the humidifier itself.